Questions & Answers
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: So many questions. Will we ever find the answers?  And will the answers be the one that were looking for?  Knowing Shinichi's luck... probably not.  -KaiShin- Continuation of Moonlight Madness.  Takes place a year later.
1. Nervous About You

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's<em>****_POV_**

The magician squirmed slightly. He was nervous. He was very nervous. It was a new feeling for Kaito and he didn't like it.

He was confident in everything he did. In magic, school, love, thievery. He silently ticked the items off with his fingers. So why was he so insanely nervous right now?

'It's just a question Kaito.' He reminded himself once again. 'An important question yes. But still just a question.'

Shinichi walked into the restaurant and waved when he saw him. Kaito groaned loudly. It really didn't help that his partner looked so utterly breathe taking tonight.

Shinichi walked over to him and pulled out a chair at the small table.

"Why are we going out to dinner? It's not a special occasion is it?" Shinichi did a mental check to see if he forgot his birthday again.

"Are you saying I need an excuse to take you out to dinner?" He asked with a strained grin. Shinichi saw his expression and frowned.

'He's getting way too good at reading my pokerface.' Kaito thought and swore silently.

"Well I'm certainly not complaining." His detective said smiling. Kaito smiled back, genuinely this time. He loved Shinichi's smiles.

"Can I take you orders please?" A waitress asked surprising them. They both glanced at the menu quickly and placed an order.

The waitress walked back toward the kitchen and out of sight. She came back after a few minutes with their drinks.

Once she was gone they made small talk until their dinner arrived. Another waitress walked up with they're plates and slide them onto the table. New conversation, still more small talk.

'We've been dating for nearly a year, this is ridiculous!' Kaito thought. 'Well it is my fault I suppose. I'm not being very sociable. I'm too nervous.'

When they were done they made their way to the door and Kaito paid the bill. The car ride home was painfully silent.

He stopped in front of the house to let Shinichi out and pulled the car into the garage. He cursed himself for making this evening so agonizing.

He opened the door to the house and quietly went up to the library. He looked around in surprise. Shinichi wasn't there.

He wandered into the living room and then went to the bedroom. No Shinichi. Kaito started to panic.

'Did I do something? Never mind, stupid question. What didn't I do?' Kaito thought as he slumped in a chair. Then he remembered.

The room where he had first made a move on Shinichi and failed completely. He ran through the East wing to the tapestry he knew concealed the hidden entrance.

He tugged the tapestry aside and felt around for the switch. It made a click and the door moved aside. Kaito rushed inside and glanced around.

There were shadows cloaking the room, making it hard to see clearly.

"Shinichi?" He called softly knowing his detective would hear him.

"Kaito?" Came the surprised voice and a light flickered on illuminating Shinichi's confused face. Kaito let his relief show on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Shinichi looked even more confused.

"For what?"

"For ruining your evening?" Shinichi walked up and wrapped his arms around the magician. Kaito hesitated before doing the same.

"You didn't ruin my evening. Though I can't imagine why on earth you were nervous." Shinichi raised an eyebrow and waited for a reply.

Kaito gave a small sigh and slowly pulled away from his detective.

'It's now or never.' He thought and crossed his fingers. He felt in his coat pocket for the small box he knew was there.

He was slightly alarmed when he couldn't find it immediately and relaxed when his fingers closed around it the smooth wooden surface. He pulled the box out and dropped to one knee.

He took a deep breath.

"Kudo Shinichi will you marry me?" He asked. Shinichi stared at him blankly, and then blushed as he realized what had just taken place.

Shinichi stuttered from several minutes before giving a clear reply.

"Gladly." Shinichi said and Kaito grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. He jumped to his feet and pulled Shinichi into a tight embrace.

He was still in a daze from the extreme happiness he was experiencing. He briefly wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

He heard a muffled voice and looked down. Oops. He was smothering Shinichi. He let go quickly if reluctantly. His detective gasped slightly and tried to re-gain his breath.

"So…" Kaito said conversationally. "Who's telling Ran and Aoko?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Well it's kind of short but there's no helping it. I was originally planning to make this a one-shot but I want to do Ran and Aoko's reaction :)

Btw for those of you who read Moonlight Madness AN's I did say that I wasn't going to continue that story because I ran out of ideas but I found my secret Idea stash hidden deep within my brain.

I already loved the ending of the other story so I decided to start a new sequel ^_^ I already have the ending planned!

This is going to be so fun! I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Gathering With Friends

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He was starting to understand why Kaito had been so nervous the night before. He fidgeted quietly as he waited for everyone to arrive.

Ran was sitting across from him and Aoko was on her way. Kaito had already made a convenient excuse to leave the room. He shifted his position again and Ran finally snapped.

"Why are you fidgeting so much? It bothers me." Ran said. Shinichi gulped and tried to think of a way to distract her but was saved by Aoko stepping into the room.

"Ran!" Aoko said happily as she rushed to her friend's side. Ran smiled and the two girls made their way into another room to talk privately.

Leaving Shinichi blessedly alone his library. A small creak indicated that he had company. Shinichi frowned until arms slipped around his neck.

He relaxed when he realized that it was only Kaito. Bad move. Kaito's grinning face appeared in front of him. The magician had been wildly happy since last night.

Kaito's eyes gleamed dangerously as he leaned in and Shinichi realized his mistake. He felt lips push insistently at his. Kaito pulled away slightly causing the detective to gasp.

"You know… we do have company." Shinichi stated sarcastically.

"Don't care." Said Kaito cheerfully and went back in for the kill.

They spent several pleasant minutes before they heard a door open. They pulled away reluctantly and arranged themselves appropriately on the small couch.

Right on cue Hattori stepped through the door Kazuha on his heels. Kaito got up silently to go get Ran and Aoko.

"Yo, Ku- Cona- Kudo!" Hattori said and Shinichi sent him a glare. Hattori laughed nervously as he sat down. Kazuha sat down beside him with a confused expression.

Shinichi was still shooting daggers at Hattori when Kaito burst in the room with Ran and Aoko following him. Kaito grinned and turned to Shinichi.

"Who's telling them?" Kaito asked eagerly.

"Wait, Hakuba's coming too!" Aoko cut in. Kaito frowned noticeably.

"Why'd you invite him? Two deduction maniacs are enough for this party." Kaito said annoyed. Hattori secretly agreed.

"Because he's _your_ friend Kaito!" Aoko hurled back at him and he made a face.

"He wasn't last time I checked." Kaito said. Aoko sighed and rolled her eyes. Kaito was being childish she thought and snapped back a reply.

Shinichi sat and watched the pair yell at each other and sent a look to Ran telling her to intervene.

She was one of the only people who could stop them and Shinichi didn't feel like doing it right now.

Hakuba walked right into the middle of the fight as he stepped through the door. Shinichi sighed.

"Okay Kaito everyone is here!" He shouted at his partner who immediately smiled and went to stand behind Shinichi.

"So who's telling them?" The magician asked happily.

"I suppose I am. Unless you want to." He glanced at Kaito who only shook his head. Shinichi took a deep breath. And prepared for the worst.

"We're getting married." He said nervously.

All hell broke loose. Shinichi wasn't prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Cliffhanger :D btw sorry I tend to write short chapters.


	3. Flash From The Past

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone's POV (Kinda)<strong>_

"Who's wearing the dress?" Hattori smirked. "Ow! Kazuha why'd ya hit me?"

"That's wonderful!" Kazuha said her hand still pulling on Hattori's ear. Ran squealed in delight and Aoko grinned.

"That's great news!" They said in unison. Kaito felt Shinichi relax when they had normal reactions.

Hakuba stood off to the side a polite smile fixed on his face and Kaito frowned slightly.

He snapped his fingers and instantly the polite smile was washed off his face.

Hakuba tensed and wondered what Kaito had done when he caught a glimpse of something bright orange.

He looked closer and growled, Kaito had turned his hair orange, again. He turned on the slyly smiling magician and moved towards him.

"Kuroba… do you want to be in one piece for your next Heist?" Hakuba asked threateningly.

"What Heist?" He asked smiling innocently. Shinichi rolled his eyes, the magician could be such an actor if he tried.

Aoko noticed Hakuba's hair and started yelling at Kaito. Kaito yelled back and Kazuha and Hattori added to the noise with yells of their own.

Ran raised her voice in an attempt to calm them down, not succeeding because she couldn't be heard.

Shinichi hung his head momentarily before stepping out the door. The hallway was blissfully quieter because of the library's sound resistant door.

He wandered around the house mindlessly and stopped when he reached a certain tapestry he paused remembering the previous night.

xXx

"Kudo Shinichi will you marry me?" Kaito asked. Shinichi stared at him not understanding.

He felt a blush creep up his cheeks as realization dawned. Shinichi stuttered inelegantly for several minutes.

He took a small breath and gave his reply. Kaito smiled so wide and Shinichi smiled back at him caught up in his own happiness.

xXx

Shinichi blushed slightly at the memory and moved on. He stopped just before the living room door. And smiled when this flashback came to mind.

xXx

"Conan we-" They started but he cut them off.

"My name isn't Conan. I'm sorry but I'm not Conan, not anymore." He said sadly.

"Shinichi we still want to be your friends!" They had almost shouted and his heart leapt. They still wanted to be his friends?

He had nearly laughed out loud at the hilarity of the situation. They didn't hate him!

xXx

He moved forwards a small smile still on his lips. The smile widened slightly as he took in a door with the sign of a rose on it.

He opened the door a bit and marveled at how different the room looked now.

xXx

He opened his eyes painfully and came face-to-face with Kaito who was smiling in his sleep.

His brain stopped working and he closed his eyes. He tried to calm down.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

He opened his eyes again and sighed. Kaito was still there.

He sighed quietly and waited for the teen to wake up.

xXx

He chuckled loudly as he remembered. Kaito had looked so surprised when he woke up. Has it really been a year already?

He walked over to the small window and saw a speck of red peek out from the top of a building.

xXx

Glitter covered his sight and he felt the magician tug at his hand he stumbled blindly towards it.

They were now on top of Touto tower looking out at the city covered with lights.

He didn't get a chance to admire it for long before Kaito pulled him in and kissed him lightly.

He looked in the magician's eyes they were twinkling happily. Kaito laughed loudly.

"We have the entire world at our feet and everything to do. Where do you want to start?" Kaito exclaimed. Shinichi leaned into the magician and smiled.

"Why not start right here?" He said with a small laugh of his own. He felt Kaito nod and they watched the lights of the city.

xXx

Shinichi turned around and crashed into someone. He rubbed his head and looked up. Violet eyes stared back at him and he smiled.

Kaito stood up and reached out a hand Shinichi took it gratefully and was pulled close to the magician.

"Do you remember the first night?" He asked. Kaito chuckled.

"I remember. I was so scared you were going to throw me out." Kaito said laughingly.

"You thought I would throw you out in the cold?" Shinichi teased.

"Well you didn't start screaming immediately when you woke up, so I had some small hope." Kaito said. Shinichi laughed at the idea and Kaito joined in.

That was how they were found by the rest of their mismatched group. The girls stared at them in confusion.

"What are you laughing at?" Hattori asked curiously. Shinichi grinned at him but said nothing as he reflected on the past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>The flashbacks are all from Moonlight Madness so if you didn't understand or recognize the flashbacks you probably haven't read the story which you should because this is a _sequel_ to that story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Next: Some Violin?


	4. Requiem Of Love

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He played a short tune on his violin and frowned. He tuned it with expert fingers and started again.

He hummed contentedly when the music turned sweet. He paused as a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up into Kaito's concerned face.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked worriedly. Shinichi set his violin on the table.

"Yes did something happen?" Kaito shook his head quickly. Assured that nothing was wrong Shinichi relaxed.

"I was just worried. You didn't answer when I called."

"Sorry. I kind of lose myself in the music." Shinichi said sheepishly. Kaito sat down across from him.

"Will you play for me?" Kaito asked quietly. Shinichi smiled and ducked his head before nodding slightly and bringing the violin back up to his neck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

A bittersweet melody filled the air as he watched Shinichi play. He had a slight smile on his face as he brought the notes to life with graceful hands.

The song slowed to a stop and Shinichi blinked a few times before his eyes re-focused.

His detective laid down his instrument and flashed him a quick grin. Kaito clapped loudly. Shinichi gave a mock bow.

The detective had been running a nervous hand through his hair so it was completely ruffled, combined with the grin he looked so much like himself that he had to check for a mirror.

Kaito laughed and wished that he had a camera. An idea came to mind and he grinned. He snapped his fingers and pulled out a small silver flute.

"It's not as pretty as what you played but it sounds good." Kaito said with a shrug and began to play.

Slowly at first then the song sped up and he saw Shinichi open his mouth in wide-eyed wonder.

He smiled as best as he could while playing. The song winded to a stop and he caught his breath.

Shinichi picked up his violin once more and motioned for Kaito to join him.

To Kaito's amazement he started playing the song he had just finished. The magician picked up his flute and started playing softly.

Shinichi hummed along seemingly not aware that he was doing it. He closed his eyes and let the music wash him away.

When he finally opened his eyes Shinichi was staring intently at him. He stared back.

"You know..." Shinichi said thoughtfully. "your kind of sexy."

Kaito stared at his partner in shock. Shinichi was never this straight forward. He responded regardless.

"You just noticed?" The magician asked archly. As if he wasn't shocked out of his mind. Shinichi nodded distractedly and Kaito decided to take advantage of said distraction.

He got up and walked over to his detective putting his arms discreetly around his partner's neck. Shinichi looked up and decided that he didn't like the look in Kaito's eyes.

Kaito pulled Shinichi to his feet and tugged him off to bed. Shinichi followed after some resistance.

'Rather like a small child.' Kaito reflected not missing the irony. As the door closed behind them Kaito was reminded once again just how much of an adult Shinichi was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This chapter was way shorter than I would've like it but I have limited time at school so sorry! Bye!


	5. Tremor In The World

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He came awake all at once when a bang rang through the house. He sat up quickly and flopped straight back down.

'It's probably the professor with some bogus new invention.' He thought grumpily. He glanced to his right and was surprised that Kaito wasn't there.

'He never gets up before me.' Shinichi thought. 'Unless… He's planning a Heist.' He glanced at the alarm clock and groaned.

'Waaaay too early to be awake!' He thought and went back to sleep. His dreams were peaceful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

He looked up from his plans when he heard a muffled bang, a small tremor raced through the ground.

"What was that?" He wondered aloud as he stuck his head out the library door. Nothing had been shaken off the walls, good.

He started towards the bedroom then stopped and redirected himself to the kitchen.

'Best to have coffee if I'm going to wake him up.' Kaito thought. He had tried to wake up Shinichi before and his detective was NOT a morning person.

Kaito shuddered slightly as he pressed the coffee maker's power button.

xXx

He quietly crept up on the bed and sat down. Kaito grinned.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine!" He crowed loudly. His detective grumbled under his breath but didn't move.

"Aww wake up ~" Kaito shook Shinichi lightly on the shoulder. The lump under the blankets shot straight up and glared at him.

"Out. Now." Shinichi growled. Kaito shook his head. He still wasn't aware of what he had gotten himself into.

Kaito opened his mouth to tell Shinichi it was time to wake up again but he didn't get that far.

_**THE NEXT SCENE WAS TOO VIOLENT TO BE READ. SORRY.**_

xXx

Kaito opened the door quietly and went over to the bed.

"Shinichi? Can you wake up a little please?" He called softly. Shinichi moved a little and he heard a small mutter. Kaito winced and tried again.

"Shinichi, please wake up?" He said. His detective opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Kaito prayed this wouldn't be a repeat of last time.

"I smell coffee." Shinichi said hopefully. Kaito pushed the mug his way. Shinichi took it eagerly and Kaito breathed a sigh of relief. His detective glanced at him with curiosity.

"What's the emergency?" Shinichi asked and Kaito shook his head.

"I just figured you would know what that tremor a few minutes ago was." Kaito said. Shinichi raised his eyebrows.

"Tremor? That was probably the professor." Shinichi answered without hesitation.

"Should we go see if he's alright?" Kaito asked.

"He'll be fine." Shinichi said breezily. "Now can you move I want to get out of bed." Kaito scrambled out of the way as Shinichi moved.

"You want some breakfast?" Kaito asked with some caution. Shinichi nodded. Kaito watched out of the corner of his eye as the detective pulled on his clothes.

Feeling a small disappointment when the detective was fully dressed. Kaito walked out the door and headed to the kitchen, intent on making waffles, bacon and perhaps some eggs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I got my dad to help me with this chapter because he is a coffee addict. He kept giving bogus answers though -_-

Anyways Enjoy~


	6. We Are Not Amused

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He rubbed his eyes vigorously and blinked a few times. He heard a buzzing by his ear and swatted away a bug.

'Why on earth am I here?' He wondered idly once again. 'Why did I leave my calm relatively sane house?'

He was sitting on a bench in the middle of Tropical Land. Kaito was chatting animatedly beside him. He turned to his absurdly happy partner and glared. Kaito stopped talking and smiled.

"Not having fun Conan-chan?" The magician asked innocently. Yes, he was currently stuck as Conan. Kaito had dragged him out of his warm bed and shoved the cold pill down his throat.

Then of course he had been knocked out and taken here. Kaito looked around and stood up waving. He followed the magician's line of sight and groaned audibly.

The Detective Boys were running towards them, Haibara and Professor Agasa followed at a somewhat slower pace.

Ayumi jumped up next to him on the bench and he inched closer to Kaito so she would have some room. Arms grabbed him and he was pulled onto Kaito's lap.

"Thanks." He muttered gratefully before his attention was claimed by Ayumi's blathering. She was talking about something or other that had happened at school today.

And of course Genta and Mitsuhiko were glaring at him for being so close to Ayumi. Haibara just stood coolly watching the whole messed up scene like it was normal.

'Why am I tortured like this?' he silently asked whoever could hear him. Whatever was up there, he decided, be it angels or space, they were NOT merciful.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

He listened to his shrunken detective make polite conversation with his tiny classmate. He felt the pang of jealousy and quietly controlled it.

Ayumi was 10 years old and Shinichi was 20. Moreover Shinichi was engaged to _him._ Kaito smiled and leaned his chin on his detective's currently very small head.

Shinichi looked up at him with curiosity eminent in his blue eyes and laughing violet eyes stared back.

"Something wrong?" Shinichi asked needlessly. Kaito shook his head and hugged his detective tighter. Shinichi blushed a little and gave a small smile.

Kaito leaned in and pecked the boy on the cheek. Shinichi yelled loudly but Kaito ignored it and continued.

'My detective is too cute.' Kaito thought with a grin and kept on harassing his small detective with obvious relish.

"Can we go on that one?" Genta asked eagerly pointing to a tall black roller coaster. Kaito glanced at Shinichi who gave a small nod of his small head.

"I don't see why not." Kaito said. The rest of the day was filled with fun rides, games and delicious food for everyone (Excluding Professor Agasa).

When they finally walked out the park doors they were completely done in, adults included. They filed into the professor's car and dropped everyone off until only Kaito and Shinichi remained.

"Did you have fun today?" Professor Agasa asked. Kaito held a hand to his lips and pointed to the sleeping bundle in his lap. Professor grinned and pulled into his drive way.

Kaito quietly got out, careful not to disturb his sleeping detective and thanked Professor Agasa then headed home. He shut the library door behind him and laid Shinichi on the couch.

He rummaged through the cupboards and finally grabbed the small jar. Kaito pulled out a small pill then walked back over to the couch.

He placed the pill in Shinichi's mouth and pulled the now teen-sized teen off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I could have detailed the rest of the day and all the rides they went on but the you would be bored wouldn't you?

P.S Sorry this whole chapter was kind of making fun of Conan. Did you see how many times I mentioned "Small" and "Little"?


	7. Mirror Image Of Myself

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He froze and re-read the headline, again and again. It didn't change.

"Hey Kaito?" The magician looked up curiously and Shinichi motioned for him to come closer. Kaito got up and strode towards him.

Shinichi wordlessly handed him the newspaper. The other's eyes widened drastically.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito KID's identity discovered?<em>**

_Inspector Nakamori Ginzo has found reasons to suspect a local teenager Kuroba Kaito of being Kaito KID._

_Multiple people claim that Kaito is a talented young magician who loves to play pranks. Annoying but relatively harmless they say._

_Is he really the infamous Phantom Thief? Stay tuned to find out!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, shit." Kaito said softly. The thief looked to him with frightened eyes. Shinichi was stunned; he didn't often see Kaito afraid. Except when fish were involved.<p>

"No one knows where I am except Mom and my friends so I should be safe for a while. Legally I never left mom's apartment or moved in with you.

Mom won't tell them anything but I need to phone the rest and ask them not to say anything." Kaito muttered quietly to himself while pacing.

Shinichi moved towards the phone and resigned himself to some very awkward phone calls.

He set down the phone for the final time and turned to Kaito. The magician was absorbed in his plans. Shinichi tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Kaito looked up and smiled wearily. Then his face turned thoughtful and Kaito grinned.

"Do you think you could pretend to be me for a day?" Kaito asked mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

A little bit of gel here and a touch of make-up there. He frowned slightly. Something didn't look right. The eyes he noted with a groan. He quickly turned and left the room.

"Stay put!" He yelled over his shoulder. He ran to the bedroom and searched methodically through the drawers. His hand touched a small box and he pulled it out.

He grinned and walked back to the large bathroom where he had set up. He placed the violet contacts in and admired his work.

There straight across from him was the boy that could have been his mirror image. Kaito handed his look-a-like some clothes.

"Remember your tricks are in the left sleeve and the inside pocket of your shirt. Smoke bombs are in the right-hand sleeve and the gasmask is in your left boot.

Oh and remember to grin and laugh a lot, keep up your poker face and always keep moving. Never act serious." He instructed. Shinichi pulled a face and rolled his now violet eyes.

"You think after living with you for nearly two years I don't know how you act and keep your masks up?" Shinichi said with a small smile. Kaito threw a annoyed glare at his doppelganger.

"Now… who should we have act as my alibi?" Kaito asked thoughtfully. Shinichi grinned.

"Why not use the dear Inspector himself?" His detective asked. Kaito grinned as well.

"Now you're thinking like a thief!" He said and slapped Shinichi on the back not-so-gently and his detective stumbled forward.

Kaito ran towards the phone grinning and punched in the Nakamori's phone number. Aoko picked up.

"Hi Aoko can I talk to your dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>During the last Heist Kaito slipped up a bit and his monocle fell off but he quickly retrieved it. Not quickly enough it seems. Nakamori saw him and informed his officers. Which of course made it's way to the reporters. *Rolls eyes* You know rumors spread like snap.


	8. Erased Without A Trace

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He walked confidently towards the Heist location dressed as Kaito. Once he was in sight Inspector Nakamori waved him over impatiently.

He strode quickly towards the Inspector, dodging police officers and avoiding KID fans.

"Good afternoon Inspector!" He said cheerily. He received a glare and snickered. A grin spread across his face.

"Hello Kuroba." Said a voice from the shadows. He looked around for the source as Hakuba stepped out of the shadows. He kept his pokerface in place with some difficulty.

The British detective had a way of making himself almost silent.

He smiled politely and dropped something out his right sleeve. A large cloud of red descended upon the small group and he slide quietly towards Hakuba. He leaned forward.

"I'm not Kaito, please help me cover for him." He whispered.

"KAITO WHAT IS THIS? I CAN'T SEE!" Nakamori shouted. The smoke cleared to reveal the enraged Inspector and he winced inwardly.

'Well Kaito's job is basically to annoy the living hell out of everyone. Judging by his face I'm doing a pretty good job.' He thought grinning.

He felt something tug at his pant leg and looked down. A small child was looking up at him.

"Can you do magic, Mister?" The child asked. A smile spread across his face and he crouched down. He pulled a pack of cards from his sleeve.

Luckily he had learned a few tricks from Kaito yesterday.

"Pick a card, any card!" He exclaimed loudly. The child hesitantly took a card out.

"Now put it back in, somewhere in the middle." He said. The child put the card back in and he quickly shuffled the deck, rearranging the cards until the child's card was on top.

He flipped that card over and an amazed smile slowly came over the child's face. He grinned as the child ran shouting to his mother. The child pointed to him and his mother looked over.

She threw him a small smile and led the child into the crowd. He stood up and brushed himself off. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"You certainly act like Kaito." Hakuba said skeptically beside him.

"You think I wouldn't have picked up a few things after living with him for two years?" He said with quietly. Hakuba chuckled and turned to Nakamori.

"I'll watch him." The detective stated and caught his arm. He found himself being dragged away, much to Nakamori's annoyance.

"MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T ESCAPE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" The Inspector yelled at them angrily.

"Of course." Hakuba shouted over his shoulder. He was pulled around the corner. He was pushed lightly in the direction of a dark hallway. Hakuba muttered some directions to him.

"Go to him, I'll cover you." Hakuba said with a smile. He bolted up the stairs and ran past deserted rooms. He stopped to catch his breath.

'Where am I?' He wondered as he heard shouting and walked cautiously towards it. He peeked around the corner and caught a glimpse of white.

He slipped on an annoyed face and walked into view. Nakamori stopped in his tracks and KID paused in his flight. Both gaped at him.

He walked past Nakamori and went straight to the thief. He crossed his arms and faced KID.

"Hello KID, my name is Kuroba Kaito." He said pleasantly.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" KID asked mischievously. He frowned slightly.

"Well everyone is accusing me of being you. How can I _not_ have heard of you?"

"Point taken." KID turned to the Inspector and waved to him with a flourish. "Well as you can see, we are two completely different people."

Nakamori looked flustered and spluttered a bit. KID flashed him a grin and reached into a white pocket, he pulled out a very ordinary looking eraser and started rubbing it over his hand.

KID started to disappear slowly.

"You forget Inspector; I can look like anyone I want to." KID said conversationally as he legs vanished. They watched in amazement as the thief was erased bit by bit.

"Well it's been fun but I really must go." KID said with mock sadness as the last piece of him faded away.

A small white note fluttered to the floor. He picked it up and laughed aloud.

* * *

><p><em>No offense Nakamori but I prefer to be chased by beautiful young girls.<em>

_Try putting Hakuba in a dress, it might spark my interest._

_-Kaito KID_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I really like chapters with KID in them and the only reason I don't do them more often is that I'm not very good at thinking up tricks.

Same reason that I don't get Shinichi to solve more murders. Lame excuse I know, but it's true. ^_^

Coming up next: Shinichi's soccer game!


	9. Soccer And Other Sports

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He walked to his closet and pulled out a stripped jersey, he grinned.

His high school soccer team was having a reunion game this afternoon and he couldn't wait to play again. Kaito walked into the room.

"What's with the jersey?"

"My soccer team is having a reunion game." Shinichi said excitedly.

"I'm coming with you!" Kaito declared. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." Kaito skipped around the room picking up clothes and tossing them into the laundry basket.

Surprisingly he didn't miss a single time. Shinichi tossed some clothes at the magician.

"Get dressed." He said in an annoyed tone. Kaito grinned and snapped his fingers, causing a cloud of pink smoke to appear around them.

Shinichi crossed his arms unimpressed until he looked down at himself and blushed. Kaito had managed to put his uniform onto him as well as getting himself dressed.

"Kaito I _can_ manage to dress myself, thank you very much!" He exclaimed. Kaito tugged his face into a pout.

"But this is so much faster!" Kaito complained loudly. Shinichi sighed and returned to the closet. He took out a coat and pulled it on. He turned to the happily humming Kaito and grimaced.

'Something's going to happen, I can feel it.' He thought. 'And I don't think I'm going to like it very much.'

"Are you coming or not?" He asked aloud. Kaito grinned and grabbed his arm; he was then dragged into the car forcibly. His protests were ignored and he was carried onto the soccer field.

His former teammates stared at them and his face turned bright red.

"Kaito put me down!" He exclaimed. His words were laced with unspoken annoyance. Kaito looked hurt but put him down. Shinichi glared at the magician as he brushed himself off.

"Could you not pick me up like that again?" He asked coldly. Kaito frowned.

"But Shin-chan! ~" Kaito whined. Shinichi flinched at the nick name and frowned.

"Don't call me that. It reminds me of my mother. " He said stupidly. Kaito grinned widely and he froze.

'Why did I tell him that? Stupid, stupid!' He thought angrily.

"But Shin-chan mommy loves you!" Kaito said in Yukiko's voice while moving closer to the detective his arms spread wide for a hug.

Shinichi turned tail and flat out sprinted across the field with Kaito following close behind. The magician snagged him around the waist and they both fell over into the soft grass.

Shinichi dropped his full weight onto Kaito who made a much uncivilized noise. He laughed loudly and rolled off his partner. Kaito looked at him for a few seconds before adding his own laughter.

The whole former soccer team was staring at the like they were insane.

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the day went by smoothly. Kaito even managed to score a goal off Shinichi after twenty or more tries.<em>

_By the end of the day the detective was exhausted and Shinichi had to be dragged into bed. But Kaito wasn't about to let him sleep._

_Not after seeing him run around in those shorts all day. Shinichi did get some sleep though... eventually._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Happy remembrance day everyone! It's a beautifully rainy day for our ceremony... ugh.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Voice inside my head: More like "I hope you enjoyed the _paragraph._

Me: Shut up you dumb voice. It may be short but it's not so terrible right? X_X

* * *

><p><em>Lest we forget our past strife. It may be an ugly past filled with war and little peace. But it's still our past. In peace may they sleep, forever commemorated for their brave actions and braver words.<em>

_Please pass this around so that we never forget everyone who fought for us and with us. Fought for a future that was even slightly better than our past._


	10. Wedding Blues

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He groaned and opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling. He turned over and was slightly disappointed when he was greeted only by empty space.

He sighed and got up stretching. Shinichi walked up to the closet and opened it. He walked into the closet, no clothes magically showed up.

"Kaito where are my clothes?" He yelled out. Kaito appeared beside him.

"Why do you think I would know?" The magician asked innocently. Shinichi glared at his partner. He exhaled slowly to calm himself.

"OK then what do you want me to wear?" Shinichi asked knowing that he would regret asking. Kaito snapped his fingers and he was instantly holding something white.

However before he could get a good look at the item he was pulled through the corridors and shoved into a bathroom.

Ran and Aoko were in there, finishing laying some bottles on the counter. He glanced at the jars. Cosmetics. He looked down to the item in his hands and froze.

He tried to turn the door handle but Kaito had locked it from the outside.

"Oh, I am so going to kill Kaito for this." He said before Ran descended on his holding a tube of something. He yelled as the girls poked and prodded him. Unfortunately they didn't listen.

* * *

><p><em>"Who's wearing the dress?" <em>Shinichi aimed all his ill wishes onto Hattori. Most of them consisted of Hattori being killed and/or put in a dress.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

Shinichi stepped into the room and he watched smugly as the faces around him took on a star-eyed quality. Hattori was the first to recover.

"Are you sure that you're not a girl Kudo?" Hattori asked.

Shinichi blushed and went to kick him. But the dress tripped him and he fell. Kaito caught him around the waist and Shinichi looked up gratefully.

Seeing him so close left Kaito stunned temporarily. His detective really was pretty all dressed up like that.

Dark brown hair fell in waves around his small face. His features were highlighted by the light make-up Ran and Aoko had put on him.

Add in the long white waterfall dress and the appropriate curves, you got a stunning young lady.

Even if Kaito had arranged most of it, imagining it and actually seeing it were two completely different things. He smiled softly and Shinichi looked at him curiously.

"So pretty and you're mine forever." He said joyfully. Shinichi blushed even brighter and punched his shoulder lightly. Kaito just kept on grinning like the happy-go-lucky idiot that he was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ran's POV<em>**

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched her childhood friend walk down the aisle. She still regretted the fact that it wasn't her that got to marry him.

She shook her head slightly to clear away the thoughts. Aoko was standing next to her, a smile bright on her face. She plastered a similar smile onto her face.

Why couldn't she be happy for Shinichi? She closed her eyes and held back tears. Something poked her and she felt a flicker of annoyance, her eyes fluttered open.

Kazuha was looking at her out of the corner, a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Ran?" Her friend asked in a hushed tone. Ran shook her head and smiled to show that she was alright. Kazuha frowned and kept watching her.

"If you have any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." The Pastor intoned. She bit her lip and looked at her feet, willing herself not to say anything.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Pastor said. Kaito leaned in towards a blushing Shinichi and she felt her heart wrench. She bit back sobs as everyone in the chapel cheered.

Everyone followed the newlywed couple out the double doors but she stayed stock still. Once everyone was gone she broke down and cried.

After several minutes she heard footsteps behind her and stiffened. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Go away! Leave me alone!' She willed. But the hand didn't leave. She was forced to look up into Kazuha's face. Her friend knelt beside her.

She felt a slight surprise when Kazuha hugged her. Butit was overcome by the waves of sadness and loss. She cried herself to sleep on her friends shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazuha's POV<strong>_

She felt Ran be claimed exhaustion and slowly pulled out her cell phone. She pushed some buttons and waited. Heiji walked back through the double doors, annoyance written on his face.

"What do ya need me for?" Heiji asked loudly. Kazuha winced and put a finger to her lip. Curious Heiji approached her and stopped when he saw the bundle in Kazuha's lap.

"Ya want her carried to the car?" He asked softly. She nodded and moved her sleeping friend into a less awkward position.

Heiji carefully picked up the girl and waited for Kazuha to open the church doors. He walked slowly out to the parking lot and placed Ran in the backseat. He closed the door and turned to her.

"I'm gonna drive her home. Ya gonna stay?" Kazuha nodded and watched as the car drove off. She sighed and went looking for the rest of the guests.

She finally found them around the other side of the chapel. She went looking for Shinichi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Oh no what's Kazuha going to do to poor Shin-chan? Well I know what she's going to do but... It's still fun to let you guess ^_^

Next Up: Wedding ends in disaster. Who's fault is it? You'll just have to wait and see!


	11. She Never Stopped

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He looked around, searching for a familiar head of brown hair. He hadn't seen Ran since the ceremony had ended and frankly he was worried.

He hoped that she was just talking with Kazuha somewhere out off his sight.

No such luck as it turns out, but then again his luck was generally terrible so he wasn't surprised.

He saw Kazuha standing on the edge of the crowd; apparently she was looking for something. Their eyes met and he waved slightly.

She cut through the crowd and strode purposefully towards him. Before he could say she pulled him away from the crowds. Shinichi sighed.

'I seem to be dragged a lot. I should be used to it by now.' He thought wryly.

Kazuha backed him into a tree and stood back, arms crossed over her chest. Shinichi wondered briefly what she wanted.

"She still loves you, you know." Kazuha state softly. He was startled, who was she talking about?

"Who?" He managed to ask in his confusion. Kazuha tucked a strand of hair behind her air and looked away from him.

"Ran of course. She never stopped loving you." Kazuha said; frustrations clear in her voice.

Shinichi stopped thinking coherently as he considered this new possibility. Ran loved _him_? Impossible! He turned back to the night more than a year ago.

xXx

"Now… what's up with you and Kaito?" She asked. Shinichi felt his face turn a bright shade of red and Ran laughed.

"Well… one thing led to another and…" He tried to explain before turning hopelessly to his partner, who was enjoying this way more than he should.

Kaito launched into an excruciatingly detailed explanation while Ran listened raptly. Kaito's explanation held quite a few modifications that made him blush and protest.

By the end of it Shinichi was quite sure that his face would stay red permanently. Ran sat back in her chair and looked at the pair long and hard before smiling.

Shinichi sighed with relief and smiled back at her, his heart feeling a whole lot lighter.

xXx

He stared at Kazuha, face betraying his confusion. Kazuha grimaced at his expression.

'How can this guy be so dense?' Kazuha asked herself. She turned on her heels and walked away then she paused.

"Think about it." She said and continued walking away, leaving a very confused detective leaning against a tree.

After recovering from the initial shock he made his way back to the party and froze. The scene was chaotic. People were backing away from the tables and he looked at the objects on said table.

Bright pictures colored with… was that crayon? The pictures depicted several disturbing scenes between Kaito and him. (He was sad to say that most of them _had_ in fact happened.)

Kaito of course, was standing in the middle of the chaos laughing loudly, a wide grin on his face. Shinichi picked up his pace as he hurried towards the magician.

Kaito noticed him and waved cheerily. His face contorted into one of annoyance as he closed the remaining gap between them.

"What on _earth_ are you doing Kaito?" He asked. Kato opened his mouth to reply but Shinichi cut him off.

"Never mind I'm not totally sure that I'm ready to find out." He said with a sigh. Kaito only grinned wider. He threw an annoyed stare at his partner.

He was turning to leave when he felt a cold stare bore into the back of his head. He turned to see Kazuha glaring at him and he shivered involuntarily.

'The next few days aren't going to be fun are they?' He thought with another sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Probably expected Kazuha to be the one to ruin the wedding right? Too bad~

Chaos is reserved exclusively for Kaito :P

P.S If you are wondering what the disturbing scenes are, they are exaggerated love scenes between Kaito and Shinichi lol. I would've described them but I can't write that sort of thing x_x

I just suck at it. I know. I've tried. Numerous times... no successes to this date. Oh well. I'll play the hand I've been dealt :)


	12. Things I Shouldn't Have Said

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ran's POV<em>**

She slowly brought a hand to her face, it came away wet. So she had been crying in her sleep, she smiled sadly. She opened her eyes with some effort and looked up in surprise her ceiling.

'How did I get home?' She wondered as she got up off her bed. A piece of white caught her attention and she picked up the notes.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you feel better soon nee-chan. –Heiji<em>

_I'll talk to your detective idiot for you Ran –Kazuha_

* * *

><p>She read the notes quickly. So Hattori had brought her home. She moved into the living room and frowned at her dad lying on the table, no doubt he was drunk.<p>

The phone rang, catching her off guard.

"Hello?" She said.

"Ran?" She stopped moving. It was _his_ voice. She didn't, couldn't talk to him right now. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry I really can't talk right now. Bye." She put down the receiver and backed into the couch. The phone rang again but she ignored it.

She was just stepping towards the kitchen when a knock at the door stopped her.

'Shinichi couldn't have gotten here that fast, not possible.' She thought as she reached trembling for the doorknob.

The door opened to reveal Kazuha and she sighed with relief. She opened the door wider and paused.

_I__'__ll __talk __to __your __detective __idiot for you__…_

She turned to Kazuha a horrified expression on her face. Her friend looked at her curiously as she tried to make her mouth speak actual words.

"Did you already… talk to _him?_"She asked as her voice shook. Kazuha nodded slowly and Ran's eyes widened in horror. The osakan girl seemed flustered at her friend's sudden shock.

"Was that… bad?" Kazuha asked timidly. Ran curled into a ball on the floor and rocked back and forth. She felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks but she didn't care anymore.

Shinichi _knew_, knew what she'd tried so hard hide from him. She dropped all pretenses of strength and indifference and simply let the tears flow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He stared woefully at the phone still gripped in his hands. He carefully set the phone on the receiver and collapsed into a chair.

'What am I going to do about this?' He asked himself. 'What can I possibly do to make this right again?' He mentally cursed himself.

'How could I not notice? I'm supposed to be a detective dammit! It's a good thing that Kazuha is still here. Sonoko may be Ran's best friend but she's only good for sarcastic comments.'

He thought disdainfully. Shinichi stopped and berated himself. How could he be making fun of other people when the biggest fool was him?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

He watched as Shinichi worried himself into a near trance-like state. Kaito walked over and dropped down until his face was right in front of his detective's. Shinichi didn't bat an eyelash.

'Hmm… he must be really worried about something. Normally he at least looks annoyed.' Kaito leaned in closer until their lips touched.

He watched in amusement as Shinichi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Shinichi sat straight up and glared at him then slumped back into the chair.

"Alright I admit defeat." His detective said tiredly. Kaito's face fell and he studied his partner. There were bags under Shinichi's eyes and his clothes were rumpled, he probably hadn't changed.

His eyes narrowed dramatically.

"What's wrong Shin-chan?" He asked provokingly. Shinichi just sighed and looked away. Kaito tried to get a rise out of his partner for a solid 20 minutes.

Nothing worked and he had even tried dumping his spare supply of custard on the man for goodness sakes!

He sat down crossly and stared at Shinichi. What was wrong with his detective? Usually by now Shinichi would have drop kicked him into next week.

He decided that he didn't like this new attitude. Well it was up to him to fix it. He wandered over to the phone and checked the call history.

**Mouri Ran 1-695-XXX-XXXX**

Kaito raised an eyebrow and clicked the redial button.

'What does this have to do with Ran?' He wondered as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Kazuha answered from the other end.

"Tomoya?"

"Ah, Kuroba?

"Shinichi is kind of in shock. He's been like that since he phoned Ran. Do you know why?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh that…" Her voice dropped.

"What?"

"Well I kind of told him something that I wasn't supposed to…" Her voice dripped with guilt and regret.

"Like what?"

"…"

"Come on please tell me? I just want to help him!" He pleaded.

"… I told him that Ran still loved him." He could barely hear her, her voice was so quiet. Kaito reeled back in shock. But she'd approved that night nearly two years ago, right?

His mind raced back in time, trying to find some small hint of the truth. Then he saw it. Her eyes had flickered with pain and hurt before she masked it.

'She might just have a better pokerface than me.' He thought with some amusement before turning his mind back to the present.

"I-is that true?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes and now Ran is crying because I told him."

"Tell you what. You work on trying to get her calmed down and I'll work on him. We can meet in an hour at Teitan High. I've got an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry I've been lying in bed all day (I'm sick.) so I haven't updated. I beg forgiveness! :'(

Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D


	13. I'm So Sorry

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

He finally coaxed his detective out of the house and brought him to Teitan. He saw Tomoya on the other side of the yard doing the same.

"Take the right-hand door. I'll call you when it's time." He mouthed to her. She nodded and steered Ran towards the door. He guided Shinichi towards his door.

They came to a double door storage cupboard. He knocked twice on the wall beside the door. Kaito heard the faint three answering knocks and dialed Kazuha's number.

"_**3**__**… **__**2**__**… **__**1**__**…"**_ They said in unison as they shoved their respective person through the door into the small room. He walked outside and gave Kazuha a high-five. Kaito looked back at the school.

"Now it's all up to them…" He said as they walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ran's POV<em>**

She knew that it was no use trying to call out, Kazuha had already left. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on top.

'Why did she put me in here? How long until she comes to get me?' Ran wondered. She stared at the hockey sticks sitting in the corner.

xXx

She twirled to avoid someone coming in on her right and dove for the goal. She swung her stick to shoot but she found that she couldn't move it.

She looked down curiously and saw a foot in front of the puck. She looked up into Shinichi's grinning face. He winked at her then stole the puck and moved towards his own goal.

She blushed lightly and followed him. They danced around the goals both trying to get the advantage. In the end however, they had just ended up lying on the floor laughing.

The coach blew his whistle and Shinichi snapped to attention still lying on the floor. Needless to say the coach wasn't too happy, but that wouldn't stop their laughter.

xXx

She smiled sadly as she remembered all the adventures they had, had in this school.

All the cooking disasters, all the passed notes and all the one-sided Holmes discussions. This school held so many memories.

She buried her head in her arms and choked back sobs noisily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He heard a noise from inside the room and raised his head.

"Who's there?" He called.

"Sh-Shinichi?"

"Ran?" He asked. He saw her stumble towards him. She fell towards him and he caught her. Shinichi pulled her over to the mats he'd been sitting on and pushed her onto them gently.

He sat down beside her and wondered what to do. The silence was deafening as they sat in the darkness. Ran fidgeted quietly beside him. He sighed softly.

"Hey, Ran?"

"Yes?" She replied nervously.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's my fault for not hiding it better."

"It's not your fault." He insisted. She shook her head and leaned back.

"I should be happy because you are. I shouldn't be feeling this bad." She said. Shinichi hesitated before pulling her onto his shoulder.

Ran tensed momentarily but let it go almost immediately.

The sobs shook her as he stroked her hair and made soothing sounds.

She finally pulled away and wiped her eyes. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. She held out her hand to him.

"Still bestfriends?" She asked.

"Of course." He said and held her hand up high. They both laughed at the incredulity of the situation.

"Now… how are we getting out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yay things are back to normal! I still can't figure out who to stick Ran to... everyone already has partners...

Shinichi~Kaito

Aoko~Hakuba

Kazuha~Heiji

Sonoko~Makoto

Akako~boys of the world

Eri~Kogoro

The only people that aren't in a couple are the detective boys or Agasa... and that is a no no.

Maybe I should bring Eisuke into the picture? It just seems kind of unfair to make her watch everyone else's happiness :'(


	14. Scary Joke

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

He cautiously leaned in and put his ear to the door. It was quiet… way too quiet. What was Shinichi planning? He gingerly opened the door and peeked inside.

Nothing but shadows. He slowly walked inside and the door slammed shut behind him. He turned around and came face-to-face with Shinichi.

"Hunny." Oh he was in soooo much trouble! Shinichi never used 'Hunny' or any other endearing terms.

"Yes…?"

"Why did you lock us up?" Kaito suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Well… I… I thought that if you had no way of leaving that you would be forced to make up…" He explained uneasily. Ran walked into view behind Shinichi.

He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around _his_ detective. She smiled.

"Oh we did more than just make up, right Shinichi?" She said and Kaito watched with increasing despair as arms wrapped around her waist. Shinichi looked down at Ran.

"We did a lot more than that." Ran giggled like a school girl. "It makes a lot more sense for me to be with a girl than a guy anyways." Shinichi shrugged and Kaito's spirits plummeted.

'What's wrong with me? How could I expect him to love me? I'm a thief and he's a detective. Lawful opposites. Our personalities clash daily. And I'm a guy…'

Kaito bit his lip to stop the thoughts. He looked aside so Shinichi wouldn't see how hurt he was. As such he didn't see the look exchanged between his two friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

"Should we let him off the hook?" He whispered to Ran who nodded discreetly. He moved away from her to touch Kaito's shoulder.

His partner looked up and Shinichi could see the hurt that he had placed in the other's eyes. He instantly felt bad. He didn't quite regret what he'd done, not yet.

He hugged th- _his_ magician and felt as Kaito tentatively wrapped his arms around his waist. Shinichi pulled away and looked Kaito in the face.

"That was a joke." He said sternly. Kaito's face didn't change but his eyes betrayed the shock that he was feeling.

"A… joke?" Kaito asked, his voice heavy with relief. But the violet eyes still held signs of distrust. Shinichi nodded with a smile.

"We wanted to teach you a lesson. So that you wouldn't do that again." He said. Kaito hugged him tighter and shook his head violently.

"I won't, that was scary." Kaito whispered to himself. Shinichi sighed and kissed his magician's head gently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ran's POV<strong>_

She walked out and closed the door quietly behind her. She hummed softly under her breath as she left the school grounds.

Sh felt a lot better after her talk with Shinichi. His decisions made a lot more sense now that she knew the reasons behind them.

She didn't know if she still loved her bestfriend, but she was sure that it wouldn't bother her anymore.

She smiled happily as she walked home, content in the knowledge that Kaito would keep his pranking of her and Shinichi to a minimum if the plan had worked.

The look on Kaito's face made her think that they had succeeded. She was very much correct.

'Well the future can go anywhere from here. But I'm hoping that it will go up, up, up.' She thought.

"Ran is that really you?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Eisuke! When did you get back from America?" She asked excitedly. Eisuke flushed and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yesterday... I wanted to see everyone again."

"Well why don't we get everyone together? And you can meet Shinichi! You didn't get a chance to last time, right?" Eisuke stopped moving.

"Shinichi is back?" Ran nodded and his face fell. She tugged Eisuke's hand and dragged him towards Shinichi's house.

"I just need to call him... one second." She took out her phone and clicked a few buttons. Eisuke wondered if she and Shinichi were happy together.

"Hello, Shinichi?"

"Ran, do you need something?" Curiosity was imminent in his voice.

"Just come over to your house quickly and bring Kaito. I've got someone I want you to meet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well Eisuke is back and boy is he going to get the surprise of his life when he finds out what happened!

Are Ran and Shinichi happy together? I guess you could say that but the greatest happiness is yet to come!

Wow that was insanely cheesy... good thing I love cheese :D


	15. Aliens On Earth

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

"Ran wants us back at the house. She has someone she wants me to meet." A soft growl emanated from Kaito's direction. He chuckled and pulled Kaito into the sunlight outside.

They both winced as they were temporarily blinded by the sun. Shinichi scanned the parking lot quickly and grinned happily.

He started walking towards a yellow sports car, Kaito followed behind. He ran his fingers over the sleek hood. A Ferrari F430, yellow and black.

He sent some grateful thoughts to his bestfriend for leaving behind his car. He motioned for Kaito to get in and opened the driver's door.

No sooner had Kaito buckled up, the engine revved and he was pulling out of the parking spot.

'Oh god, he's either really good at driving or he's just plain reckless.' Kaito thought, holding on for dear life as Shinichi sped towards their house.

He rounded another hair-pin turn and pulled into the driveway. He walked away, oblivious to Kaito's stumbling and muttered threats.

He pulled the door open and walked into the living room. He saw the back of Ran and smiled, she was laughing. Shinichi folded his arms and rested them on Ran's head.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"So who am I supposed to be meeting?" He asked curiously. Ran gestured towards the other person in the room. He looked up and froze.

"Hondo Eisuke…"He whispered. Ran looked up in surprise.

"You know each other?" She asked and he shook his head. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, then they went back to normal size.

"Oh… I forgot that you're…" She looked down and Shinichi patted her head. He was about to introduce himself when Kaito staggered in.

"Remind me to never, _ever_ let Shinichi drive again." Kaito shuddered and wobbled as he walked over. He walked over and let Kaito lean on him.

"Is my driving really that bad?" Shinichi asked.

"No, it's much, much worse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

He watched as Shinichi stuck his hand out to Hondo.

"My name is Kudo Shinichi." His partner said cheerily.

"Oh, I'm Hondo Eisuke." Hondo reached out his hand and tripped in the process. Kaito closed his eyes.

'Great, a klutz.' He thought with a sigh. He opened his eyes just in time to see Hondo bump heads with Shinichi on his way down. The two teens tumbled to the floor with a bang.

Kaito froze in shock as looked at the final position. Shinichi was lying on the floor, Hondo was on _top_ of him and their lips were touching.

He automatically reached out and pulled Hondo off his detective before crouching next to him.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Shinichi nodded slowly as he picked himself off the floor hissing with pain.

"What happened?" Kaito scowled at Hondo.

"This klutz just kissed you." He growled out. Shinichi's face immediately turned red.

"I'm sorry!" Hondo said shame-facedly. Kaito glared at the clumsy teen before turning to help his detective up. Hondo turned to Ran.

"I'm sorry for kissing your boyfriend Ran." The girl in question burst out laughing.

"Eisuke, Shinichi's married to Kaito." Eisuke looked about in confusion.

"Who's Kaito?" He asked. They both pointed at the magician who grinned broadly. Eisuke did a double take.

"But he's…" Hondo looked from Shinichi to Kaito his face still confused. Shinichi sighed loudly and laid a hand on Hondo's shoulder.

"Kaito and I are aliens from the planet Rashveda. Where there are no females, Kaito is my mate. Twenty years ago we were stranded here and we now live out our lives as ordinary humans."

Shinichi said seriously. Hondo's eye widened and Kaito tried very, very hard not to laugh.

"Really? How do you like earth?" Honodo asked eagerly. Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other, stunned. He actually believed that?

"Earth is very amazing!" Kaito exclaimed loudly.

"What was it like on your planet?" Shinichi paused. What to tell him? But Kaito had already launched into a detailed explanation of planetary customs.

Shinichi sat back and listened to Kaito spin fantastic tales of this far off land.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry about the aliens thing but I was watching Doctor Who: Silence In The Library and I heard Vashta Nerada and went hmm... as my brain often does when it comes up with stupid ideas.

And it didn't help much that I was extremely bored... Anywho hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. It Got Me Thinking

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

He sipped his hot chocolate as he flipped absent-mindedly through a book. He glanced at the clock.

'Midnight…' he thought. Soon he would have no choice but to go to bed. Despair flooded through him.

He was already starting to feel the need for sleep. Kaito sighed, laid the book on a table, put his cup in the kitchen and walked towards the bedroom.

He peeked inside and noted that Shinichi was asleep, thank god. He quietly crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He felt the creak as Kaito got into bed and turned over.

'Why's he gettin'n thi late?' He thought groggily as he pulled his magician closer to him. Kaito stiffened and he let go.

Kaito slowly got up and walked out of the room. Intrigued Shinichi trailed after him.

The library door was shut and he quietly opened it. Kaito was sitting in a slightly defensive position on the couch; he walked over and sat down across from him carefully.

"What's wrong Kai?" Shinichi used his childhood nick name in an attempt to calm him. Kaito smiled at him but he could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong!" Kaito chirped out cheerfully. Shinichi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Then why are so upset?" Kaito fidgeted.

"I'm not upset, what are you talking about?" He sighed and moved closer to his magician. Kaito flinched and inched away.

"See? This is what I mean!"

"..."

"Just tell me!"

"Remember what you said the other day? 'It makes more sense for me to be with a guy than a girl anyways.' It got me thinking. How can I ever expect this against all the odds to work out right?" Kaito bit his lip and looked away.

"It worked right for two years, right? Why shouldn't it keep working?" Shinichi said softly as he moved towards his partner, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Well your luck _is_ pretty bad." He chuckled and pulled Kaito onto his lap. Dark violet eyes peered up at him.

"I love you, you stupid thief." He whispered quietly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, drowsing in the warmth and sunlight.

'Morning comes way too early.' He thought with distaste. He yawned and looked around lazily. '11:38am, not really morning…'

He got up and wandered through the hallways trying to figure out the best way to wake up Shinichi without being maimed and/or killed.

He had just decided to do a reenactment of Snow White when an ear-shattering scream split the air, saving him the trouble.

Shinichi shot out of bedroom and was out the door in less than five seconds. Kaito sighed and followed his down the street. He ran through the gate and opened the door.

His detective was crouched over a huddled figure on the floor, drowning in a sea of broken glass and… was that snow?

"Call 9-1-1 she's still breathing!" Shinichi shouted at him and he ran for the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am so, so sorry for taking so long! Life got in the way, writers block and I couldn't come up with a Kaito worthy prank!

It might also be a while on the next one because of the murder aspect... sorry in advance.

I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer for clues and things... and maybe lay it out so that you guys can guess the murderer! :)

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Voice: PA-RA-GRA-PH!

I hate the voices in my head they are soooo stupid! I have 3 voices by the way.

Athie, Rathany (Rathi) and TARDIS (Sexy, it's a Doctor Who thing don't ask...)

But I'm rambling... so Ciao!

P.S Previously it said "Drowning in a sea of blood, glass" It was supposed to be "In a sea of broken glass." It's fixed now but... sorry ^_^


	17. Murder Information

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no one ever really reads and/or cares about... All rights reserved to Aoyama Gosho_**

* * *

><p>Potassium Cyanide or K+CN-<p>

A gram mixed in with about 4 to 8 oz water would make you go unconscious within 15-45 sec (depending on your body weight).

Without medical attention you would be deceased within 30-45 minutes.

* * *

><p>Victim:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(16. female) Ochai Natsu-<strong>

A smart girl with a bright personality. Currently training to become a Veterinarian. Has a dog named Sharotto.

Ingested 1g of Potassium Cyanide at approximately 11:39, ambulance arrived at 11: 47. It is possible for her to survive the poison if she gets treatment quickly.

* * *

><p>Suspects of the case:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(16, female) Itoh Kayashi-<strong> Natsu's best friend, they attend their classes together at Teitan High School. No alibi.

Doesn't have a motive but is included in suspects as the person who found Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>(25, female) Tanaka Resuri-<strong> Natsu's older sister. Married to Tanaka Maiku (26), lives in Osaka.

Currently visiting her family while her Husband takes care of the kids at home. No alibi.

Motive: Natsu had always been the family's favorite while Resuri was not given the attention she deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>(49, male) Ochai Morisu-<strong> Natsu's father. Known to be a very gentle man who spends his free time playing pool with old friends at Blue Parrot Billiards Hall. No alibi.

Motive: Wants Natsu to have a man that he thinks is good and instead she went off and dated a guy that he thought was bad news. He is still very upset about it.

* * *

><p>Natsu was found lying on top of broken glass (From a medium sized snow globe) in her home. The source of the poison was the water inside the globe.<p>

It was smashed and she was forced to swallow the water or she would not be able to breathe. She was found by her friend Kayashi at 11:40 and is currently undergoing treatment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He walked slowly around the room, taking in the details. He stopped and glanced between two pictures. Nothing was really wrong with the pictures, pretty normal actually.

One of them was of Natsu and a man and the other one had the same man but a different women. The picture of the two unidentified people had been laying face down on the table.

They looked like they had been taken the same day at a clinic of some sort. He leaned in closer to the pictures.

"Excuse me is something wrong?" He turned around and looked at the voice. Then he glanced back down at the picture and smirked. He knew who the murderer was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I really hope this isn't too easy/hard for anyone. I tried but I'm not come-up-with-murder-cases-like-snap genius like the author.

So sorry if it's terrible but... send in your guesses anyways and I'll reveal the answer soon enough!

P.S Sorry about the names... I just took english names and translated them...

I've got my moms, grandpa's, friend's name and mine in there! Oh and an anime name lol.

(I AM SO SORRY! I originally published the rough draft instead of this... so I'm sorry _)


	18. And The Culprit Is

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no one ever really reads and/or cares about... All rights reserved to Aoyama Gosho_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He turned around and pointed at the assassin , three faces looked up in shock.

"You are the culprit!" The detective announced as fear flashed through the criminal's green eyes.

"You came to the house under the pretence of delivering a gift and were invited inside. You then smashed the globe and forced Natsu to swallow the poisoned water." He deduced calmly.

"And what's my motive? I have no reason to kill her!" The culprit exclaimed indignantly. The detective rolled his harsh eyes at the pathetic outburst and brought out the two photos.

"Judging by the length of the hair these photos were taken about a year ago. And this one" He held up the photo of the culprit.

"Was taken before the other one. You can tell because the paint is significantly brighter in the other one, meaning that it was re-painted."

He handed both photos to Detective Sato and turned back to the three suspects.

"The man in the picture, Tesuto Jeshi, was your boyfriend until he dumped you for Natsu. What you didn't know is that Tesuto is actually a known stalker who has been charged  
>on several occasions. Natsu was harassed for weeks, trying to keep him off you. Tesuto was finally arrested seven days ago while stalking a teenage girl in Ekoda."<p>

Kayashi fell to the floor and started sobbing out a story. Shinichi blocked out the sound and pulled up a sympathetic face. He had other things to worry about.

Like how he was getting back at Kaito for all the pranks that had been played during the previous weeks, like dying all his normal-sized clothes an ugly shade of burgundy.

He glanced at the magician in question and felt his gaze soften. He could see real sympathy past the blank pokerface. Revenge could wait a while. He walked over and took Kaito's hand.

"The treatment was a success! Natsu is OK and she's going to be out of the hospital in three days!" An officer declared happily.

Kayashi whispered tearful words of thanks as the whole room went up in cheers. Kaito and Shinichi smiled at each other and joined in the celebration.

'Nobody died today. I love days like this.' He thought contently as he and Kaito walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well were you surprised? Did you guess it? I knew that no one would figure out the whole story like the stalker stuff but a previous boyfriend? Maybe...

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It will be elaborated on later as it is _très courte_.

P.S Please go back and check the last chapter. I accidentally put up the rough draft instead of the finished version...


	19. Parents Are In Town

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He blinked owlishly at the whiteness above him and waited for his vision to focus.

"Shin-chan you're awake!" A voice sang out. He winced at the nick name and turned his head. Kudo Yukiko stared back at him.

"M-mom is that you?" he asked. 'Please be Kaito in disguise!' He wished fervently.

"Of course it's me Shin-chan!" his mother exclaimed and added. "Your father is being mean so I decided to come and visit you!"

He groaned inwardly, stupid dad! He tried to sit up and found that he couldn't move. Looking down he saw that he was covered with blankets.

'And Kaito is most likely _under_ those blankets.' He thought with sudden dread. He'd never told his parents about Kaito. 'I am so screwed.'

He poked the blankets several times where he thought that Kaito's head would be. It moved slightly. He leaned closer to the lump.

"Wake up Kai." He said quietly. His mothers face twisted into confusion.

"Kai?" She mouthed. He nodded and looked away. Kaito flipped off him and struggled to get up. His magician looked from his mother to him.

"This is the second time that a strange woman has invaded our bedroom. Did you get this a lot before I came here?" Shinichi nodded as his mother's face turned a bright purple.

"I'm not a strange woman, I'm his mother!" She said loudly. Kaito looked at her strangely then smiled and he knew the magician was about to do something stupid.

"Hello mother-in-law!" Kaito said cheerfully before he was smacked by Shinichi. His mother paled visibly and walked calmly to the door.

"You two in the library, now." She said and slammed the door behind her. Shinichi glared at Kaito.

"You are _such_ an _idiot_ Kaito!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi I'm here to change the scene. I could describe them getting dressed and what they're wearing and how they ran to the library but I'm not going to. I could also end the chapter here and torture you some more with what Yukiko's going to do but… I'm feeling nice.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"First of all… what does he mean by mother-in-law?<p>

"Umm… I kind of got married. I think you were in Paris at the time."

The moment the words were out of his mouth his mother whipped out a cell phone and her fingers flew across the dial pad.

"Yuusaku!" She wailed. "Shin-chan got married without us!"

"Put him on speaker phone mom."

"Oh good idea Shin-chan!" She clicked a button.

"-ichi is a grown man. He can make his own decisions!" Came the voice through the phone.

"Thanks dad." He said.

"Hi son. I'm coming over to get your mother. I'll congratulate you when I get there. Bye."

They're eyes widened as the dial tone rang out. He stared at Kaito.

"How on earth am I going to explain you to dad?" Shinichi asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> How is he going to explain this mess? Even I don't know yet... bye!


	20. The End Kind Of

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

Two days later- In the library:

He felt apprehension grip him as his father walked into the room. He squeezed Kaito's hand hidden behind his back. His partner smiled reassuringly and he felt a tiny bit better.

"Who's your friend son?" Yuusaku asked. Kaito traded his hand for his fathers and shook the older man's hand vigorously.

"Hi, I'm Kuroba Kaito, it's nice to meet you!"

"Kudo Yuusaku."

"I've heard a lot about you from Shinichi."

"Sorry I haven't heard anything about you." His father confessed.

"No worries!" Kaito said cheerily. "I'll let Shinichi tell you all about me while I make tea."

"Gee thanks Kaito." Shinichi said sarcastically as the magician scurried from the room. Yuusaku glanced at him.

"There isn't a girl is there?" His father said. It was more of a statement then a question. Shinichi shook his head sheepishly. He'd forgotten how blunt his father could be.

"My son married the second generation Kaito KID, I should brag." Yuusaku said thoughtfully. Shinichi flinched.

"What are you talking about, dad?" He asked nervously. His father shot him a don't-pretend-you-don't-know look.

"Years ago I used to match wits with the first KID, until he disappeared. The day he disappeared a famous magician named Kuroba Toichi was murdered on stage.

"Then years later Kaito KID reappears, every bit as good as the before, maybe even better. But this KID had a flare for the dramatics that he didn't have before.

"So I looked up Toichi and discovered that he had a teenage son named Kaito. Kaito was also a magician, and a very good one at that. I'm guessing the he is the second Kaito KID."

Shinichi sighed and ran a nervous hand through his already ruffled hair.

"You can come out now Kaito." He called loudly. He heard a thud behind him and a hand touched his shoulder. The detective looked back at the solemn magician.

"Well, I've been discovered so I won't try to deny it. Just one thing though. I like to keep my night job out of my personal life so plea-"

"I won't be chasing KID. I had my time when your father was on stage. I'm just a simple novelist now. I'll leave the detective business to Shinichi."

Kaito smiled gratefully and sat next to Shinichi on the couch. Yuusaku sat down across from them.

"Now... how did you figure it out Shinichi?"

"Figure what out?" He asked curiously.

"That Kuroba Kaito was KID."

"...He KIDnapped me. When I woke up he told me and invaded the house."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi I'm here again to change the scene! I didn't have enough for two chapters so here it is.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_They all jumped when the door slammed open. A blur launched itself at Yuusaku.

"Yuusaku, I missed you!" Yukiko exclaimed happily as she clung to him. Yuusaku patted him wife's hair affectionately.

"I missed you too." The two teens backed quietly out of the room. As soon as the were well away Kaito pounced on him.

After all, why bother watching someone else's moment when you can have your own?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry that I didn't really update for... well a while. I kind of forgot about it... sorry I'm is pretty much the last chapter of the story.

Oh, wait no it's not I'm doing a bonus chapter! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	21. Bonus Chapter

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

**__**He looked up at the ceiling while he contemplated recent events. There had been tears, laughter and arguments.

And it had all started with one very nervous Question. He smiled slightly as he remembered.

xXx

He felt in his coat pocket for the small box he knew was there.

He was slightly alarmed when he couldn't find it immediately and relaxed when his fingers closed around its the smooth wooden surface.

He pulled the box out and dropped to one knee. He took a deep breath.

"Kudo Shinichi will you marry me?" He asked. Shinichi stared at him blankly, and then blushed as he realized what had just taken place.

Shinichi stuttered in-eloquently for several minutes before giving a clear reply.

"Gladly." Shinichi said and Kaito grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. He jumped to his feet and pulled Shinichi into a tight embrace.

He was still in a daze from the extreme happiness he was experiencing. He briefly wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

xXx

'If every day is this exciting then I don't think that I'll mind being nervous.' Kaito thought.

Shinichi sighed in his sleep. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his sleeping detective.

'I love you Tantei-kun." He whispered as sleep claimed him. The house was quiet except for the light snoring of it's occupants. All was as it shou-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wait a second that's too fairy tale. Besides DC needs to be LOUD! Especially with Kaito around!<strong>_

_**Morning came and Kaito invited everyone over to party! NOW It's loud and I can end it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**AN:** Well I can't say that I didn't have fun with this chapter. I got really bored near the end and spiced it up.

Don't know if that was OK but I did it anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
